My Little Pony: The New Guy
by Darkblood120
Summary: When a new pony comes to town, their will be blood, their will be hate. Can Twilight and her friends survive their greatest challenge yet
1. The New Guy

This is the story you all know and love but with a few of my own personal touches. It will have the same characters (with a few added), different stories and this version is more violent, serious and mature. Also, I'd like to apologize in advance if it takes forever for the next chapter to come out; I get distracted fairly easily but bear with me. I promise all chapters will be released sooner or later. I hope you all enjoy it, if so please add it to your alert list.

This story takes place just after the royal Canterlot wedding between Shining Armor and princess Cadence. The Six best friends, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were hanging out at Twilight tree/library/home being abnormally bored. All the books were on the self so the ponies lied on the floor. "Ahhhhhh" Rainbow Dash grunted, "Why is there nothing to do?" "We…could…have a picnic," Fluttershy suggested quietly. "Nah, we need something different to do, I'm losing my mind from this boredom" Rainbow Dash said. There was silence for a while until they heard trumpets playing loudly outside. "Hm, what do you suppose that is?" Rarity asked. "I don't know, let's go find out," Twilight said.

They all got up and went out side to see what the commotion was about. There was a carriage fit for a king that had been pulled there by two of princess Celestia royal guards. When suddenly the carriage's door opened and standing in it was a young Stallion. His fur was white just like Rarity's, his cutie mark were two swords shaping out the letter "x" he had a straight black mane and his eyes were the most enchanting shade of yellow. "When I asked princess Luna for a ride to Ponyville, I meant something casual" the stallion said. He stepped out of the carriage.

Twilight's eyes lit up with joy. "I know him, that's Brad," she gasped. "Mind telling us who he is?" Applejack said with an eyebrow raised. "He was Shining Armor and I's best friend growing up," Twilight responded, "I have to talk to him, I'll be right back" and with that she walked over to the stranger of Ponyville.

Ponies surrounded Brad. "Please stop, I really don't deserve special attention, I'm just here-Twilight" he was cut off when his eyes saw the young filly he was so found of. "Oh please excuse me," he said as he pushed his way through the crowd. Brad and Twilight hugged as they. "I can't believe I forgot your doing studies here, it's been years since I've last seen you." Brad said as he released himself from the hug. "I feel the same way" Twilight said in response, "I can't to introduce you to all my new friends and talk and catch up." "The feelings mitral."

Twilight talked about what happened since she's been in Ponyville from meeting her friends to defeating Nightmare Moon to the royal wedding. Twilight wanted to ask him how he was but her friends approached them first. "Oh, let me introduce you to my friends" she said. "This is Rainbow Dash." "That's an awesome mane." Rainbow Dash smiled at Brad's compliment but she couldn't help but hate the guy, she just felt something was wrong with him. "This is Fluttershy." Fluttershy held out her nervous, shaking hoof. Brad shook it. "This is Rarity." "My, I can see why her parents named her Rarity." Rarity blushed at the charmer. "This is Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie yelped, jumped into the air ran as fast as she could into her home at Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight smiled forcefully, "she's busy right now." "Anyway, this is Applejack." Applejack held out her hoof, "pleasure to meet ya, pardnor." Brad shook her hoof, "Pleasures all mine."

"Well, we would love to stay and chat a little more but we promised to help Pinkie Pie with a thing" Applejack said and they all started running, all except Rarity. "Um…Rarity-" Twilight started "I'm not getting all sweaty over this" Rarity responded quickly.

"Well, the princess told me to ask you if I could stay with you and someone name Spike" Brad said kind of out of the blue. "Oh, of course" Twilight said "come on I'll show the way." It was dark by the time they got to Twilight's place. "Well, home sweet home" Twilight said as she opened the door to let her guest. Brad walked in and almost instantly a huge crowd of ponies yelled surprise with really loud dance music following. Brad was so startled he started breathing really heavily. Pinkie Pie instantly popped up in front of Brad. "Were you surprised?" she asked cheerfully. "Quite" Brad said, his heart rate going back to its normal speed. "Good, I figured since I did the same for Twilight when she first got here I figured it wouldn't be fair if I didn't throw you a surprise party, I mean, duh" she said that sentence so fast he could barely understand it. "Well, have fun" she said, hopping away.

About an hour passed.

Twilight and Brad spent the whole event catching up on the old times at a table in the corner. They were having a wonderful time until on rainbow colored pony stepped in. Rainbow Dash approached the two. "Oh yes, your Rainbow Dash right?" Brad asked politely. "I know who you are" was all she said. Brad looked around the room and then back at Rainbow Dash. "Pardon?" Brad said confused.

"I know who you are, I sensed there was something strange about you so I did a little bit of research. You're one of princess Celestia's royal guards." She said, she was starting a commotion "but not just any guard, you're one of the three of the sacred guards, some of the strongest ponies in Equestria." Brad's eyes got wide "how did you figure that out?" The mare smiled smugly "true their names were never spoken about in public but some retired royal guards claimed to know you three. He wasn't allowed to say you're names but he described your cutie marks." She explained "number one's cutie mark is a shield with three stars above it and a sparkle in the middle. Number two's is two swords joined together in the shape of an x. Number three's is an axe with a mare in the moon symbol on the blade."

The whole room was quite. "Your obviously number two, the forth strongest pony in Equestria." Brad sighed, "what's you're point?" That's when her smile got really big. "I wanna fight you." She said. "Why?" "Because, what better way to prove myself than beating up one of the strongest ponies ever?" Rainbow Dash with her hooves raised.

"I'd rather not hurt somepony for such a silly cause," Brad said. Rainbow Dash then shoved Brad outside, her hooves raised, ready to start swinging. Brad sat up and cracked his neck. "Okay, you asked for it." Rainbow Dash rose in the air and tried to ram Brad. Brad stood up on his hind hooves and stopped her attack completely with his front ones. He quickly and forcefully slammed her into the ground, with left a small crater. While she was down he stomped on her back, which made he cough a little blood.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Brad asked concerned. He reached out his hoof to help her up. She took his offer and used the opportunity to punch him in the face. The blow looked painful enough but Brad took the chance and punched her in the face as well. His attack was at least twice as effective as her's. She was almost full disoriented. She was passed out. Brad yelled "someone call a doctor immediately!"

Rainbow Dash had a small concussion but she'd be fine, but she had to be hospitalized for a week. Brad felt so bad; he stayed by her side basically the whole time. Rainbow Dash didn't blame Brad for what happened, it was her fault. They talked and got to know each other a lot during the time. By the time she got out they were really close friends.

To celebrate her good health Pinkie Pie threw a huge party and invited everypony in Ponyville. Everypony had an amazing time. Rainbow Dash went up stairs in Pinkie Pie's room. She wasn't that much in a party mood. Brad walked into the room looking for the guest of honor herself. "Hey Dash, everyponies look for you" Brad said.

"Well I'm here" she said, not looking him in eyes. "Something bothering you?" he asked concerned. She smiled. "No it's just-" she stopped there. She was staring him right in the eyes. She lost herself in those beautiful yellow eyes. Brad lost himself in her dazzling purple eyes. "Brad" she said quietly. "Yes?" Brad said, star struck. Slowly their lips met. That kiss lasted about seconds before they broke it. "That was amazing" Brad said. "Shut up and kiss me again" she said forcing her lips to his.

Just then in the middle of their second kiss, Twilight walked into the room. Twilight stopped herself before saying anything. She walked quietly out of the room. That made it official, in some way, shape, or form there's going to be a lot of drama going on in Ponyville.

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked reading it. I definitely had fun writing it. I'm open to all comments but if there negative just tell me how I can make it better. Oh, I just point out no, the story isn't going to revolve mostly around Brad, he's just a character I decided to add so that I can truly be free as I write. Thanks again and I hope to have chapter two out soon.

An author, Darkimage22 posted this story before I did. I explained the reason for this on my profile page.


	2. Mixed Emotions

This is the story you all know and love but with a few of my own personal touches. It will have the same characters (with a few added), different stories and this version is more violent, serious and mature. Also, I'd like to apologize in advance if it takes forever for the next chapter to come out; I get distracted fairly easily but bear with me. I promise all chapters will be released sooner or later. I hope you all enjoy it, if so please add it to your alert list.

It's the same night as where we left of. The party was over and everypony went home. Back at Twilight's place. Twilight was shaking from how nervous she was. She knew she had to ask Brad about what him and Rainbow Dash were doing. Luckily, Brad was talking to Spike, which would her more time to steel herself.

"So what happened? It seemed you disappeared while look for Dash." Spike said. "I found her easily but it took a while to convince her to come downstairs, she said she wasn't feeling" Brad lied. Twilight thought about bringing it up there but the fear got the best of her. It was about two in the morning anyway. Tomorrow's another day, right? "Well, I'm going to bed, night guys" Twilight said and walked upstairs to her bed.

Since Brad was living with Spike and her she had to rearrange the room. Her bed was against the wall on the right side of the room; Brad's was against the wall on the left, with Spike's basket in the middle of the two. Twilight climbed into her bed and tried so hard to fall asleep.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them the sun was up, so she assumed she slept. She sat up in her bed to see if Brad was in his. When she saw he wasn't she checked if Spike was in his basket, which he was. She looked at her clock and it was 7:00a.m. She got out of her bed to make breakfast for Spike and herself; he deserves after all the years he had made breakfast for her.

"Brad, you in here?" she asked as she barged into the kitchen. She saw Brad at the table; he had a guilty expression on his face. "Yeah, I'm in here" he answered "good morning, Twilight." "Good morning" Twilight said back with a big awkward smile. Brad saw from her expression that something was bothering her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Twilight gulped and prepared for the most awkward conversation of her life. ""I saw you and Rainbow Dash kiss last night," she said as fast as she could. "Oh, you know about that" Brad said, his face red as a tomato. "Look, Twilight, what happened last night was a thing of the moment. I'm going to talk to R.D. about it today and I'm sure she'll feel the same way." Brad assured her. Twilight was unsure how that made her feel.

Just then Spike thankfully walked into the kitchen, it helped ease some of the tension. "Hey Twilight, what do you want for breakfast" Spike asked, "I'll make you something too, Brad if you want." "No thanks, I'll pick breakfast while I'm out" Brad said opening the door. "Going to go talk to Rainbow Dash already?" Twilight asked. "That and I'm going to go find a job, I feel like I'm mooching off you when all I do is sit around the house all day." And with that the stallion walked out the door.

It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville. "Well, where should I start looking?" Brad asked himself. He stumbled around for a while. All that stumbling led him to the Carousel Boutique. He walked in and saw Rarity, working a beautiful green dress covered in sapphire gems. Rarity turned to see who had entered. When she saw whom it was she smiled. "Brad, darling how are you today?" Rarity asked. "Very well" Brad said returning a smile.

"What's with the fancy dress?" Brad asked. "It's for a client, I think she will be quite satisfied with it." Rarity answered with pride over her work "What do you think?" Brad stared at the garment for a while. "Well, personally I think it would look better with rubies instead of sapphire." After that was said Rarity used her magic to grab a ruby and do a comparison. After a few seconds of comparison. "Wow, you're right" Rarity said as she removed the sapphires and put rubies in their place, "you've got an eye for fashion." "You really think so?" Brad asked. "Absolutely" Rarity responded. After all the sapphires on the dress were replaced Rarity faced Brad. "Well, is their something I can help you with?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm looking for a job, know where I can go?" "You could work for me. The job will pay well and I could used my own assistant around here." "Sounds great, when can I start?" Brad asked, eager to work. "Tomorrow." Rarity responded. "Okay then, see you tomorrow, boss." Brad said as he left the building.

Okay, that's one priority taken care of. Now… Rainbow Dash. Although, he very much enjoyed the kiss they shared, Brad has dated many mares before (it wasn't hard to get girls with his good looks along with being a royal guard) and one thing he learned he learned from those experiences. Love is hell. All his relationships ended in disaster or disappointment. So he knew he had to end this before he got sucked in again.

Brad walked, kind of nervously under Rainbow Dash's home. Being a unicorn meant he couldn't fly, so he was unsure how to get a hold of Dash. He could use the wing spell but that was a very difficult spell and Brad really didn't feel like conjuring all that magic. Just then by luck, Rainbow Dash stepped outside her house.

"Rainbow Dash!" Brad yelled, trying to get her attention. When Rainbow Dash saw who was calling her, her heart skipped a beat with glee. She flew as fast as she could without looking desperate to the ground. "Hi Brad, how are you?" "Um, Dash, you remember what we did last night?" Brad said sadly. "Yeah" Rainbow Dash said, her smile beginning to fade. "Well, I was kind of hoping that we could just keep going on as friends." At first there was silence. "Oh, is that all?" Rainbow Dash said doing a very good job of hiding the hurt in her voice "I was thinking the same thing." "So… were still friends right?" Brad asked. R.D. nodded. "Great, I guess I'll see you around then." Brad said as he walked away. "See you around" Rainbow Dash said too quietly for Brad to hear. The end of ch2

Okay I know I said this story wasn't going based SO much on Brad but in the end I decided to go with my original idea so it will be from Brad's perspective for most of the story. Thanks for reading, I hope you stick around to see ch3 and so forth.


	3. Being Selfish

It was a quiet afternoon. Brad had been working as Rarity's assistant at the Carousel Boutique for a week now. Brad was told to man the door, until told otherwise. Rarity was currently stitching up a tuxedo for a stallion that came in a little earlier. Brad loved his job. He got paid pretty well and Rarity is the best boss anypony could ask for.

"Brad, could you come here for a moment." Rarity called from her design room. Brad did as he was asked immediately. He walked in to see Rarity still working the tux. "Our customer asked for a rose stitched to the garment." Rarity explained, "Could you be a dear and go buy a rose, here's the money." She handed him a bit pay for the rose with. "Sure thing" Brad said with a salute.

On his way to the flower shop, he stepped on something. It felt small and hard. He lifted his front hoof and found out it was a bit. He used magic to hold it to his face. When suddenly he knew exactly what he could do with the money. He rushed to continue his task.

Back at the boutique…

Brad walked in with pep in his step. He approached Rarity. "Did you get the rose?" she asked. Brad nodded and handed it to her with magic. "One for the tux" Brad said, "and one for the pretty lady." He then presented his own rose and offered it to Rarity. "Well, aren't you the charmer?" Rarity said with a giggle as she took the roses from her assistant. She placed the gift in a vase and started to stitch the other into the tux.

As Brad was going back to manning the door, Rarity stopped him. "Would you stay here for a while, I get bored and it would be nice to talk to somepony as I work." "Sure" Brad said with a smile. "Thank you for the rose" Rarity said, making the gratitude in her voice clear. "You're welcome, I had the money and I saw the rose's beauty, I thought of you." Brad said. Rarity giggled.

"How are you still single?" she asked, "I mean, you're so handsome and sweet." Brad shrugged. "I guess I've just never met a mare that I'd like to devote my life to." "Well, don't give up, I'm sure you will someday if not soon." Rarity assured him. "Hey, Rarity, have you ever been in love before?" Brad asked. "I thought I was once" Rarity explained, "I thought I was in love with Princess Celestia's nephew, Prince Blueblood but he turned out to be a total jerk." "I'm sorry to hear that" Brad said. "It's okay, I'm well over it."

After an hour Rarity had finally finished the entire tuxedo. "What do you think?" she asked as she put it on a manikin. "Perfect." Brad said. "Well, I have no more orders to make and it's close to closing time so you can go home now." Rarity said "Tell Twilight and Spike I said hi." "I will. See you tomorrow, Rarity." Brad said as he walked out the door.

When he got to Twilight's he saw Twilight and Spike eating together at a table. "Hey Brad, how was work?" Twilight greeted. "It was great and Rarity says hi." Brad responded as he sat at the table. Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Spike said. He got up and answered the door. Standing there was a royal guard of Princess Luna. "Hello, Princess Luna requests a meeting with Brad and I was informed this is wear he's staying." He spoke. "Brad, there's a royal guard at the door for you."

Brad got up and faced the guard. "You can tell Luna I said I quit, you guys don't need me. I'm number one of the top three can do whatever it is that you need." Brad said. Just then, Princes Luna walked into view of Brad. Brad remained unimpressed. "Brad" Luna said. "Luna" Brad said back. "I didn't come to ask you if you'd come back to the top three, I came to talk to you about you "Issue"." Luna said. Brad eyes went a little numb. "Fine, lead the way."

While the warrior and the princess spoke with each other, the guard stayed inside Twilight's. "How do you like Ponyville?" Luna asked. "It's a fine town, I've made plenty of friends here" Brad said, "I'm guessing that's why you're here." Luna nodded. "Do you want to be relocated? I mean, the whole reason you left the top three was because of when your "issue" awakens you don't want to risk hurting people who matter to you." Luna said.

Brad thought of it to himself, he considered it. He opened his mouth to speak but then he was something that made his heart skip a beat. It was Rarity. She approached the two. "You're leaving?" she asked, "I came to give you this, sense you were so sweet to get me one." Rarity then presented a single rose. Brad took the rose. "Well, at least you'll have something to remember me by." Rarity said.

Brad thought another moment. "Thanks for the offer Luna, but I'm staying." Brad said. "Are you sure?" Luna asked. Brad nodded. "Sorry to waste your time." Brad said. "It's okay, just keep in mind what you're risking" Luna warned, "guard, come, were going back to Canterlot." The guard stepped outside and his wings, raring to go. "Goodbye Brad, it was good seeing you." Luna said. "Same to you princess." With that the royalty flew into the night.

"What was that about?" Rarity asked. "Nothing, just me being selfish" Brad answered. "What do you mean?" she asked. Brad didn't answer. "Hey Rarity" Brad said. "Yes?" "You remember when I told you that I never met a mare that I wanted to devote my life to?" Brad asked. "Of course" Rarity answered. "I..I think I've finally met somepony." Brad said, "When I saw you, I felt like there was no life anywhere but here, like anywhere else there no sky, no earth, no dreams, just darkness, misery and loneliness. I think I. I think I-" Rarity pressed herself against Brad. "I feel the same way." Rarity said. Then they joined together for a kiss.

1month later…

Brad was moving out of Twilight's and living with Rarity. "It's so sweet, you and Rarity make a great couple." Twilight said. "You two obviously make each other very happy" Applejack added. Brad and Rarity smiled at their friend's words as they finished packing Brad's stuff.

In the month they were dating Brad and Rarity easily became the most popular couple in Ponyville. Everypony knew about them, well except all except Spike. After knowing Spike's feeling for Rarity, nopony had the heart to tell him. Twilight told him the reason Brad was moving in with Rarity was for work reasons.

Even the two couldn't be happier, Brad's first night with her couldn't have been more miserable. The entire day went perfect. It was his dream that made him miserable. It was Ponyville covered with fire and smoke. Bloodcurdling screams coming from the sufferers. Brad watched as his friends and loved ones being burned alive. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the one who was causing it. Him.

To be continued…


	4. Faded Memories

It was peaceful day. The Mane Six (or now I guess you could say the Mane 7) were having a picnic at the park. Everypony was enjoying each other's company, except Rainbow Dash who was sleeping in a nearby tree branch. She had been ignoring both Brad and Rarity since the two started dating.

After the picnic was packed, everypony was about to head home but Spike coughed up a scroll. It was addressed to Brad. The letter said that Princess Celestia needed Brad to rejoin the top three for one more mission. Brad used his magic to crumple up the paper and threw it away. Everypony gasped. "Brad, that was a letter from Princess Celestia herself" Twilight said, "you can't just throw it away and ignore it." Brad sighed. "I told them I quit, all I want to do is settle down, I'm done with that part of my life" Brad explained, "besides if it was really that important Celestia would come tell me herself."

As if on cue, a chariot pulled by two royal guards flew over their heads. They landed just in front of the group of friends. "Hey, Celestia" Brad greeted. "Hello, Brad" Celestia responded. "Okay from the fact that you're here, this mission is important to you. But that doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to risk my life, especially after I found purpose in it" Brad said looking into Rarity's eyes "however, since you went through all that trouble, I'll listen and decide if it's worth the risk."

"It's about Shining Armor." That's all Brad needed to hear, he was interested. "I thought we weren't supposed to refer to members of the top three by their name's" Brad said, confused. Celestia face-hoofed. "Well, nopony knew Shining Armor was in the top three until just now" Celestia explained. "Woops" Brad said, his face as red as a cherry. "My brother is one of the top three?" Twilight asked. Brad nodded. "He's number one of three, followed by me: number two. Unfortunately, number three is no longer with us." Brad explained.

"Is Shining in any real danger?" Brad asked. Celestia nodded and said back "Draco's gang was believed to be back at their old tricks we sent him to deal with it and we lost contact with him about a week ago." "Draco?" Twilight asked. Brad explained with "Draco is an extremely intelligent dragon, he started an organization to revive Discord – the spirit of chaos – and work with him to take over Equestria. Armor, No.3 and I went on a mission attempting to stop them once. No.3 died on that mission. Draco is a very dangerous dragon and if he succeeds with Discord our chances of beating him then is very low."

After all things were explained Brad accepted the mission. "Just remember this Celestia, after this, I'm done and never ever coming back." Brad warned, "I left that life for many reasons." "I understand. We'll pick you up tomorrow." Celestia said and got her royal chariot. She waved goodbye to everypony and left for Canterlot. Instantly, Rarity wrapped her arms around Brad. "Please, don't go" Rarity pleaded, "if you die I don't know what I'd do." Brad hugged back and whispered in her ear, "don't won't worry, I promise I won't die on you." After they released each other Twilight approached Brad. You could tell she was at the brink of tears. "Please Brad, save my brother" she said, the sound of fear and misery in her voice. "Don't worry, he was my best friend you know. I'm not going to let him die on me." Brad tried to assure her.

The rest of that day was spent with everypony wishing Brad good luck, he had better come back alive, etc. Brad Went to bed early that night while Rarity lay next to him in bed. She couldn't sleep thinking of the fact Brad won't be next tomorrow or possibly ever again. Brad had awoken an hour before dawn. He saw Rarity was still awake. " I got leave soon" Brad said, "I promise I'll be back." He then kissed her passionately for a few seconds and walked out the door.

Luna's guards of the night were waiting outside with a chariot. Brad lifted his hoof, hesitating to get on. He looked back at the Carousel Boutique. He had started to feel a feeling he had felt only twice before: fear. He was scared he might lose it all. He started to turn around but then he remembered all the times Shining Armor risked his life to him. After a few more seconds of hesitation he got on. After he buckled himself in the guards took off on what would be about a two-hour flight.

(Flashback)

Brad was still in the top three at the time as was Shining Armor. They were at No.3's funeral. Even though it was the last time they'd even see him, it was the first time they had seen his face. No.3 was very secretive, he never told nopony not even his best friends, the fellow top 3 anything about who he was. He never told them his name and he always wore a full body outfit. The only thing they knew for a fact about him was that he had big blue eyes.

The original ceremony had ended a few hours ago. However, Brad and Shining Armor stayed later to say their last goodbyes. No.3 was buried in a spot marked "generation 8, top 3". It started to rain lightly. Brad and Shining just stared silently at the tombstone. After a while Brad spoke. "I don't want to do this anymore" Brad said, from the way his voice sounded you could tell he was fighting hard to hold back tears. "What do you mean?" Shining Armor asked him. "If all I have to look forward to is watching my friends being buried" Brad explained, "then I don't want to do this job anymore."

The rain started to pour down harder. "I suppose that does make it seem like a dead end job" Shining Armor said, "what will you do?" Brad shrugged. Just then Cadance joined them. Her and Shining armor had been dating for two months at the time. "Shining Armor, sweetie, it's about time to go" she said. Shining nodded. "Brad, you coming?" Candance asked him. "No, I'm just going to stay here a while" Brad answered. "In the rain?" Candance asked. Brad didn't answer. The couple then left the stallion alone in the rain. When he was alone he looked up to the sky, then at the tombstone. Then a single tear escaped his eye.

(Back To Reality)

"Brad" the pilot said, snapping him out of his trance. "Uh.. Yeah?" Brad asked. "We'll be arriving to the drop zone in about twenty minutes" the pilot explained. Brad nodded. "I promised myself, I'm not going to lose both of you" Brad thought to himself, "expect then, I had one to protect, now I have eight."

End of chapter


	5. The Secret Side of Brad

After about twenty minutes had passed, the chariot landed in a random forest in the middle of nowhere. Brad got off the chariot expecting to be handed supplies from the pilot but was surprised when he was greeted on the landing zone none other than Cadance. "Hey Cadance" Brad greeted. "Hello, Brad." She replied. For a few seconds there was silence. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Shining Armor comes home to you." Brad said, breaking the silence. "I have faith in you" Candance assured him. She then presented to him a pack. It was the kind of backpack a student would wear to school. It contained four loaves of bread, six bottles of water, a map and two knives (one a utility knife the other was a six inch combat knife). He left the utility knife in the pack but carried the combat knife in his hoof. Holding the knife was difficult because you have to bend your hoof a certain way to hold it and it had been months since he had to put his hoof in that position. After a few seconds and some practice swings his hoof felt natural.

Cadance stared at Brad's eyes for a few seconds. "What is it?" he asked. "You promise you'll bring him back?" She asked. Brad grinned, "I thought you had faith in me." Just then the pilot interrupted. "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, I hate to rush but we should get out of here as soon as possible." Candance nodded. "Good luck" Candance said as she stepped on the chariot, which then flew away. "Won't need it" Brad said to himself.

Okay, this was going to be a rather short mission. According to the map he would reach Draco's camp by dawn. Brad took his first step toward his objective when then; he felt a sharp pain in his heart. It felt like something was trying to force itself out of Brad's chest. He looked at his wrist area. He could see that his veins were black. He then coughed up blood, except when he looked at the blood on the ground it was black. He started to breathe heavily while saying to himself "no, please, not now." The pain continued for a few minutes, becoming unbearable. It eventually went away however. After the pain faded, he looked at the blood on the ground. It had turned red. "This isn't good, after the mission I'll definitely need to talk to Luna" Brad said to himself. He then continued on his quest to save his friend.

The sun was about to rise when he got close enough to actually see the camp. He had drunk two bottles of water and eaten one loaf of bread. He looked around the camp's perimeter and spotted Shining Armor locked in a cage next to big tent, which he assumes is Draco's tent. Brad started to form a plan to infiltrate the camp but was interrupted by the sounds of horns. They were played the same way as if waking up the campers at summer camp. Brad looked over the bush he was hiding behind to see what all the commotion was about.

A few armored (maybe forty or fifty) ponies stood in attention in front of the steel cage Shining Armor was trapped in. Out of the tent came Draco. He was extremely short for a dragon, barely any taller than Spike so he stood on his legs rather than all fours. He looked like Spike but instead of purple and green scales, his were red and blue. He positioned himself in front of the prison. "Welcome my followers" he started, "the time we have been waiting for is finally among us, when we kill the top guards of Equstria, freeing Discord will be child's play." The crowd started cheering. "However," the moment he spoke everypony stopped "it won't do us much good to kill number one of the top three if number two is still alive. So guards would you be so kind as to get our guest behind the bushes to join us. Before Brad realized what happened he was grabbed from behind by two ponies who then pushed him in front of the crowd.

"Hello, No.2" Draco said to the soldier. "Open the cage but keep him under control." Draco demanded. On command one of the two ponies that captured Brad opened the cage while using magic to limit Shining Armor's movement. Brad and Shining Armor looked at each other but didn't say anything. "You've gotten rusty No.2" Draco remarked. "Bite me," Brad challenged. "Tempting" Draco taunted, "now normally I would execute you two immediately but I'm feeling generous, guard let No.2 go." The guard hesitated "Are you sure?" Draco nodded. The guard let Brad go who then instantly drew out his knife. He went for a stab at Draco but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Draco was holding Shining Armor with a knife of his own at the captive's throat.

Brad tried to think of ways around this but his mind went blank. When suddenly he felt that stabbing pain in his heart return. It wasn't nearly as bad as last time but it still concerned him. He felt weak but tried hard not to show it. "Well, admit that I'm superior and your deaths will be quick and painless" Draco said. Just then, without thinking Brad threw his combat knife, aiming for the dragon's head. Everything happened so fast that Brad hadn't realized what he had just done. He didn't realize until after the shock was over. He prayed that what he would see was a dead dragon with Shining Armor pushing off the corpse. But what he actually saw was much worse. Draco was standing there unharmed. Whereas, Shining Armor remained motionless with a six inch combat knife sticking out of his head.

"Awe, now what'd you do that for?" Draco asked as a taunt. Brad's heart pains were now ten times worse than last time. "Well that's too bad, tie up No.2 and we'll throw him in a volcan-" Draco was cut off by the sound of laughter. He looked at Brad to see it was coming from him. Brad let out the loudest scream of his life, as his veins were popping out, black as the sky on a moonless night. Brad let his head drop. His screams then turned to laughter again but not like tiny giggles, it was the kind of laugh you'd expect a crazy murderer to have. Brad stopped laughing and lifted his head. The right side of his face looked normal but on the left was a completely different story. On the left side of his face there were black flame patterned spots all over. There were even white flame patterned spots in his black mane. His right eye was it normal beautiful yellow color but his left was a sinister blood red. Brad looked Draco in the eyes and made a huge smile. Same as his face, the right side normal but on the left his teeth were sharp and jagged like knives. Fear shot all through Draco's body. "Attack it" Draco demanded. All the ponies tried to attack but were stopped the same instant. Draco saw a black glow around Brad's horn (it was normally yellow), he knew he casted a spell. Just then all the guard's heads exploded, making brains and blood fly everywhere. "N-No.2?" Draco stuttered as he dropped Shining Armor's corpse. This sinister Brad shook his head. "No, I'm something much much much worse" Brad said, although it definitely wasn't Brad's voice. It was slightly higher but much darker; it turned his blood to ice.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me," Draco pleaded. That made Brad's smile even wider as he walked toward the dragon. Draco was too scared to even move. When Brad was right in front of Draco he leaned in and whispered in his ear, "my name is Drab." Right after that sentence was finished Drab forced his hoof through Draco's chest cavity and pulled out his heart, careful to keep the veins connected to it. Draco screamed in agony. Drab then licked the heart. "I've never had dragon's blood before" he said, "I like it, has a spicy flavor to it." Drab then bit into Draco's heart and ripped out a chuck. After a few seconds Draco fell to the floor dead.

Drab's smile faded. "Well that was a nice way to wake up" he said to himself "unfortunately, I don't have full control yet, he'll gain control soon enough." He picked up Brad's throwing knife and threw it into a tree incase Brad tries to kill himself after realizing that he killed his best friend, Shining Armor. "Under these emotional conditions he'll crack but for now I'll only gain control for a short while at a time." He continued to talk to himself "and then when I get the chance I'll pay my dear sisters a little visit."

A few minutes afterwards Brad regains control of his body. His face and teeth return to normal. When he saw all the blood he knew what had happened. The idea the Drab took over him terrified him but he had to report his mission. He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Celestia, do you read me over." "Yes, I hear you loud and clear, did you save Shining Armor over." Brad hesitated but continued, "He suffered a K.I.A, mission failed, ready for pick up over." Celestia didn't say anything for a while but then spoke "copy that, a chariot will be there shortly over." They ended the transmission there.

After an hour that seemed to be endless the chariot arrives. There were four ponies aboard. The pilot, the co-pilot and two medical ponies that were carrying a body bag. Brad climbed aboard as the two medical ponies stuff Shining Armor in the body bag. It took three hours to reach their destination, which was Canterlot. Brad was to report to Princess Celestia and so he did. He told her everything that happened except for the part that Drab took control. The fifty dead corpses were blamed as collateral damage for when he fought Draco. After he was finished Princess Celestia asked him if he would prefer that she tell Candance and Twilight Sparkle. "No, I failed them so I'm going to tell them." Brad said. "Very well" Celestia responded "We'll send you back to Ponyville tomorrow and hold Shining Armor's funeral next week. Dismissed." Brad nodded and let that be the end of it.

Brad had a lot of trouble sleeping that night. He kept having nightmares of Drab killing Rarity so he kept waking up in a cold sweat. All together he probably got about ten minutes of sleep that night.

The Next Day…

Brad was back. He was welcomed with a huge party hosted by Pinkie Pie. He mostly just spent the whole night talking and making out with Rarity, though. It was about midnight that the drama began to set in. At midnight Twilight approached Brad and asked him how it went and when she can see her brother again. "Um, Twi, I. I'm sorry, I failed you" Brad said as he broke into tears. "You promised!" she yelled and she fought the tears "you said you'd bring back! You lied! And now my brother's gone and your fault!" Twilight then stormed out of the room and back to her library. Rarity began to go after her but Brad stopped her. "She's just upset give her some time to cool down."

Later That Night…

Brad and Rarity were at their home in their bed. However, neither of them could sleep with all that had happened. "Please, never do a mission again" Rarity said randomly in the dark "I know you weren't gone long but every second I was afraid that I'd lose you." "I was scared of the same thing" Brad said, "I mean before I met you I thought that love didn't really exists, that it was just in fairytales." The two faced each other and joined together for a kiss. The two proved their love for each other that night.

The Next Morning…

Brad woke up in Rarity's arms. He then remembered what happened last night. He felt so amazing. He kissed Rarity on the forehead before getting out of bed. He went to the bathroom. He stopped and looked into the mirror and saw the veins on the left side of his face were black. Shortly after he noticed he turned back to normal and felt sick to his stomach. He knew that if not before, shortly after Shining Armor's funeral things were going to get bad.


	6. The Start of the End

It was Shining Armor's funeral. Well, technically it was about a half hour after the funeral. Shining Armor had been buried and almost everypony went home. The ones who remained were Shining Armor's wife, sister and best friend (Candance, Twilight Sparkle and Brad) along with Twilight's friends. Candance was on her knees in front of his tombstone, crying her eyes out. Everypony was dressed in black. Rarity had made the dresses for her friends ahead of time; while Brad was wearing his tuxedo he bought years ago for No.3's funeral. Aside from Candance's crying, it was silent. The funeral was held in Canterlot during winter, it was lightly snowing.

It went on like that for maybe an hour before AppleJack suggested we get out of the cold. Candance stayed put as the others started to follow. It was late at night so Princess Celestia welcomed everypony to stay at the castle tonight and return home tomorrow. Brad started to go with them but then looked at Cadance. He nudged Rarity. "Tell them I'll meet them at the castle, Shining Armor was my best friend and as such I feel I shouldn't leave his wife's side yet" Brad told her. "Would you like me to stay here?" Rarity offered. Brad shook his head. "We'll be fine and I'll meet you later tonight." Rarity nodded and left with the group without Brad.

Brad then sat down next to Cadance. "He was a good guy" Brad said, trying to start a conversation "saved my life more than once, I feel it's kind of unfair that he went down before me." Cadance tried to find the strength to speak but was struggling. "Brad" Candance said. "Yes?" "Was Shining Armor always as great before we were together?" Candance asked. "Yeah," Brad said, "I remember when we first met. I was really young. I had a going through some rough times in my life and on top of all that I was bullied. I remember one time, a kid punched me in the face, I felt so helpless but then afterwards, Shining Armor reached out to me, he offered to be my friend, my only friend at the time. He always stood up for me when the kids would pick on me and put me before himself. In a way, he inspired me to be who I am today." Candance didn't say anything. "Thank you" Candance said to break the silence. "For what?" Brad asked. "For trying to comfort me, I really appreciate it" she said. Brad smiled. "You're welcome."

After a few minutes in the rain the two ponies got up to leave. They went to the exit to find Twilight waiting for them. "Brad," Twilight said "I'm sorry for what I said last week, I- I just-". "It's okay Twilight" Brad explained "believe me, I know what it's like to lose something important to you, I undestand." The two hugged it out. The three of them all made their way to the castle, trying but with little results to avoid the rain. With all the room in the castle Twilight and her friends slept in their own rooms except for Rarity who shared a room with Brad. Brad went up to his and Rarity's room. Rarity was brushing her mane the way she always does before going to bed.

"Hello, dear." Rarity greeted. "Hi" Brad said and continued to kiss Rarity atop her head. "Ah, I just adore Canterlot" Rarity said kind of randomly "the class, the culture and so many sights to see." "Eh, it's okay" Brad said getting on top of the bed. The environment felt kind of like a hotel, which Brad never liked to sleep in one. "Brad, I was wondering, since were here and you use to live in Canterlot, will you show me around?" Rarity asked. Brad thought about it to himself for a minute, "If you want to." "Yay, I can't wait." After a few minutes of planning tomorrow they went to bed.

In Brad's Dreams…

There was no light anywhere yet Brad could see his surroundings just fine. At first, nothing was happening but then a figure approached him. It was a pony. He had a scrawny body, black as a moonless night but kind of built forelegs. He was a little taller than Brad, who was taller than most ponies he knew. His mane was as white as freshly fallen snow. He had a unicorn horn and wings like a bat. His eyes were a blood shade of red. The pony smiled, revealing a row of sharp jagged teeth. "Hello, Brad" The mysterious pony said. "Drab" Brad responded.

"Well it's good to see yah," Drab said. Brad kept a straight face. "Awe, what's the matter, you don't seem happy to see me." Drab said. "That's probably because I'm not too thrilled to see you" Brad explained. "Ouch, that hurts me you know" Drab said as he put his hoof over his heart "hurts me right here." Brad's expression remained unchanged. Drab shrugged. "Oh well, I guess you're just grumpy because you know what these dreams mean." Brad nodded at Drab's remark. Just then, a whole bunch of darkness started to go up Brad's body. "Your not even going to fight it?" Drab asked. Brad shook his head. "I knew that this would happen" Brad explained "let me just make one thing clear. If you so much as touch Rarity, I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can watch me as I rip out your insides!" Drab eyes widened, "a little violent are we?" Drab said in a mocking manner "fine, I wont hurt your little girlfriend but in return, you will not try and break free from my possession. I mean, it'd be pointless to try but I'd rather live without the headache." Brad stayed silent but then agreed.

In Reality…

Brad's veins had become black. After a few minutes of silent struggling he woke up but he wasn't Brad anymore. He had woken up as Drab. Drab got out of his bed and looked at Rarity lying there. Brad's threat echoed in his head then. He walked out of the room. After a few minutes of walking around, he found the main room of the princesses. He barged in. It was night so Celestia was asleep waiting for the time to raise the sun, so only Luna and her guards were awake. Luna didn't turn around to see who entered, she already knew who it was. "So you broke free?" Luna asked rhetorically still not turning around. "Luna, darling, you're looking well." Drab commented. Luna didn't respond. "Guards" Luna called, and as quickly as requested guards arrived, "bring me a bottle of champagne, it seems my older brother is here for a visit."

To be continued…


	7. The Terrible Three

Luna and Drab were sitting at a table the guard had also brought in. There was a half empty bottle of champagne in the middle. Luna's glass was barely filled, whereas, Drab's glass was almost full. "I that all the celebration seeing your brother – who you haven't seen for a few thousand years- deserves?" Drab asked taking a large gulp from his glass. "You know that I don't drink much." Luna answered. Drab shrugged and took a small sip from his glass. "I was told you weren't supposed to be free again," Luna said. "Yes, and I was told the same about you" Drab said, "and you were sealed to the moon before I. So, I assume Celestia told you about what I'd done." Luna nodded, "I was disappointed, I was looking forward to seeing you again." "You'd be the only one." Drab said, finishing off his glass "as you may recall, everypony hated me. Even though I was a prince, the only time they ever asked for my opinion on anything was when it was either really, really, really important or as a tie breaker."

"Well you did try to destroy Equestria." Luna said bluntly. "They hated me long before then" Drab said while using his magic to pour himself more champagne "and besides you did that before I, and your punishment was to be banished to the moon. You know where they kept me before they transferred me to that stallion? A jar! Not even a fancy magical jar, just an ordinary kitchen jar!" "I know" Luna responded "I'm the one who performed the transfer spell that put you in Brad." "I found it surprisingly easier to escape from a pony than a jar" Drab said "but I guess that's because you can weaken a pony's mind using it's emotions, whereas, with a jar you have to use brute force to break it. Of course both methods are slow but the jar proven to take much longer." Both sides were silent. After a while Luna broke the silence. "Well, I doubt after being trapped for thousands of years all you wanted to talk to you sisters again." Drab smiled, revealing his jagged teeth. "You're right," he said "I was hoping to continue my plans to destroy Equestria… but this time, with you by my side."

Luna wasn't surprised. "Look, if you had asked me before I was sealed away or right after I broke free, I would of agreed." Luna explained "but that's not what I want anymore. I've made up with our sister and I've made friends-" "Don't you remember?" Drab interrupted "the way they treated you. They ignored you. You felt so unloved by everyone, even our older sister started to become to busy for you… but not me. I was always there for you. When you needed a shoulder to cry on, I was there. When you felt like nopony liked you, I was there." Luna felt tears building behind her eyes. Drab continued, "I remember when it was just Celestia and I. I always felt jealous, being younger than her. But then you came along. Celestia, after she turned eighteen and became a princess, she basically disowned us as her siblings. At least, she disowned me. You occasionally spoke to her, whereas I barely ever even made eye contact with her." Drab sighed "Please Luna. Join me." Drab reached out his hoof. Luna reached out to grab it, when as if on queue, Celestia barged into the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Drab growled. "Yes," the princess spoke "but one of Luna's guards awoke me, stating that my brother was here." Drab's red eyes met Celestia's purple eyes. You could almost literally feel the tension between the two. At first Drab was frowning. Soon though, his expression changed to a smile. Celestia remembered how her brother used to always smile, whether he was happy or not. She also remembered that every time he smiled you could always see his knife like teeth. This was proof that being sealed away in a jar for a few thousand years doesn't change habits. Drab started laughing quietly to himself. As he went on the laughs grew louder.

"What's so funny?" Celestia asked, her patience growing weary. Drab immediately stopped laughing. "I'm just tickled that I get to see both my little sister, Luna… and my big sister, Celestia" Drab answered "oh, how long it's been since I've seen them." Princess Celestia looked at Drab with suspicion. "Didn't buy it?" Drab said "oh well, it's actually a good thing you're here, if Luna does join me, I'll need a favor from you." Celestia stomped her right foreleg. "I would never do anything to help you destroy our home and neither would Luna" Celestia roared. Drab's smile grew even wider yet. "Okay, that's your opinion" Drab said calmly "but Luna's a big girl now, she can make her own decisions for herself." He turned to his little sister. "Who will it be Luna? The big brother who always loved you, or the big sister who trapped you inside the moon?" "Stop" Celestia commanded, "Luna, I took no joy in doing that, it was what had to be done." "Let her decide" Drab said with a confident smirk on his face. Luna looked her long lost brother in the eyes. Those hate-filled red eyes. They made Luna feel rage build inside her. Not towards the source but it brought back the bad feelings Luna ever felt towards her sister. All the jealously and all the loneliness, but none of that compared to the hatred. Luna's body underwent a transformation. After a huge flash of light, it wasn't Luna who was standing there any longer. Standing there was her bitter half, Nightmare Moon. "I choose my brother" was all she said. Drab's smile grew so wide it went all the way up his face. He lowered it down a bit quickly after.

"Luna!" Celestia shouted with hurt in her voice. "Good, part two of plan is completed." Drab said "now Celestia, be a dear and do me a favor?" "How dare you take my sister away from me and work the nerve to ask a favor of me?" celestia roared. "When I said I needed a favor of you, I wasn't implying that you have a choice" Drab said as he constricted her body with magic. He dragged her body closer to him. "Guard" Drab yelled. The lone guard entered the room shocked by what he saw. He opened his mouth to scream. "Yell and she dies" Drab threatened. The guard caught himself before he screamed. Drab grinned. "I have a task for you" Drab started, "it's a simple task, all you must do is awake the other guests of this castle and bring them here. Can you handle that?" The guard nodded and sprinted to do the task. "Luna, go down to the royal garden" Drab commanded, "there's a certain statue there that strikes my fancy." Luna understood what statue he was referring to and left to retrieve it.

By the time the mane six all got the room, under the guard's escort, everything was in place. The guard explained all he could about their summonses from their rooms on the way there. The room was started to get crowded. The ponies stood in a straight line, side to side as instructed by Drab. In front of them were a rock that looks like somepony covered with cement to make it shaped differently, the box where Celestia keeps the Elements of Harmony, Luna, Drab, and a captive Celestia. "Let's see, six elements and 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Six ponies here. Perfect" Drab said to himself as Luna opened the case. "Princess Luna, what are you doing?" Twilight asked with concern. "Shut up" was the response she got from the princess. "I see what you did the princess but what did you do to Brad" Rarity asked with concern. Drab looked at Rarity and his blood red eyes lit up like a Hearth's Warming Eve tree. "Now now, Miss Rarity, I assure you Brad is perfectly safe and sound where he is." Drab tried to assure her. Rainbow Dash spoke "Oh yeah, well where is he, tell me or I'll-" "You'll what?" Drab asked, "Attack me and get your princess killed. I doubt you want that." Rainbow Dash didn't like it but she stayed quiet. "Now listen, I don't want to kill you ruler… at least, not for now. So, I will release her if you can accomplish a simple task." Drab stated "use the Element of Harmony on that rock. That's it." The ponies looked amongst each other in confusion. "What's the catch?" Twilight asked. "No catch just use the elements on that rock." Drab said "easy as apple pie." "How do we know you'll let the princess go after we do what you ask?" Pinkie Pie asked. Drab rolled his eyes, "look I'm a lot of bad things, and I'll admit that. But one bad thing that I'm not is a liar." Drab said, "you have my word, I will release the spell and Celestia will be able to move freely." "Yeah, what's stopping us from using the element on you after you let the princess go?" Apple Jack said.

Drab thought about for a minute. He then made a face as if a light bulb lit up in his mind. "I forgotten about those" he said quietly to himself and then returned to his conversation, "okay, you use the Elements of Harmony on this rock and then give the elements to me, after which I will release Celestia. I assure you I can't use them, at least not the same way you can." You could see it Twilight's eyes, she was thinking of a way out of this. Drab noticed this. "Ten seconds" Drab said. "Okay, we'll do it" Twilight said almost immediately. Drab smiled as Luna handed each pony their element with magical levitation. The mane six all stood in formation. The elements began to light up to signify use. After a few seconds one big burst of magic came from Twilight Sparkle and hit the rock.

The rock started to shake and crack. Until parts of the rock broke off after a few seconds, the ponies had realized what they had done. With one flash of light, the rock was no more and in its place was the lord of chaos himself… Discord.

To Be Continued…


	8. Drab's Game

Discord yawned and stretched as if he just woke up from a long nap. Drab's smile was so wide it seemed as if his mouth would simply break off of his face. The girls took off their elements, prepared to give them to Drab as part of their deal. He rejected them. "Not yet girls" he said, "I need to talk to Discord first." He turned to Discord, who was waiting with a bored expression. "Mr. Discord" Drab started "I have plans to take over Equestria. This will require your assistance. Join me and once we succeed, I will let you wreak havoc to your hearts content." Discord scratched his chin thinking this sounded pretty good. "What if I say no?" Discord asked. "Then I'm theses old friends of yours won't mind using the Elements of Harmony to turn you back to an immobile statue." Drab said gesturing to the six best friends. "Fine" Discord agreed. Drab then gave the mane six a "Give me" gesture. Reluctantly, they forfeited their elements.

Drab released Celestia from his spell. The moment she was free, a huge blast of magic went from Twilight to Drab. The ball of magic stopped in it's tracks, seconds from hitting the prince. There was a line of Drab's red magical aura around it. The ball of magic imploded. "Interesting choice" Drab said while looking at his sister, he then turned to Twilight and her friends. "You seven will leave this castle immediately" Drab commanded "as of now it belongs to me." "Yeah right-" Rainbow Dash started but was interrupted by Drab. "Tell you what, look at this as an opportunity to come up with a plan to defeat me." The six ponies thought about it to themselves. "Twilight, come" Celestia demanded of her student "we're taking this opportunity, we'll reside in Ponyville until we come up with a plan." "But your majesty-" "Now!" They started out the main doors when suddenly an idea popped into Drab's head.

"Wait," Drab said, sounding anxious "on second thought the six of you will join me for a sort of a play date." Everypony was extremely confused by his words. "Twilight, teleport your little pet dragon over here." Drab asked kindly. "He's not a pet, he's my assistant and why should I?" Twilight said, skeptical. "If you don't I'll kill you all right now" Drab said with a calm tone of voice and expression. Twilight did as he asked, feeling exhausted after using such a powerful spell. Spike was now sleeping in the middle of the floor, holding his favorite blue blanket. He slowly woke up. "Ah!" he screamed and spoke with fear "where am I?" "Luna," Drab spoke as he gave her the Elements of Harmony, "take these to my old room, assuming you guys haven't had it destroyed or changed to storage space. There should be a history book there with a dark blue cover. Turn to page 162 and follow those exact instruction and tell me when I'll be needed." Luna nodded and proceeded to do her task. "Discord, you'll be acting as my head of guard for now." Discord snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving a pile of confetti where he once stood.

Drab used a spell of his own and teleported himself plus the Mane six. Before they knew it, the six friends were standing in the park of Ponyville. They looked around, wondering what had happened. They noticed Drab wasn't with them. "Don't be alarmed." Drab as and over voice said, "this isn't actually Ponyville, just a replica." He explained. Just then out of nowhere, a figure appeared in the middle of the park. It wasn't clear who the figure was at first but they moved closer to find the figure was Brad. "Brad!" The friends cried for joy as they ran to hug him. He didn't react to this. "That's not actually Brad" Drab explained again. "It's a physical replica of him. "When I activate him, he will talk and act as the real Brad would." On queue, the fake Brad started to move. "Guys" he said hugging them back. "Ah, isn't that sweet" Drab said, "now for the fun part." "What do you mean?" Twilight asked, looking at the sky. "You all claim to be the closest of friends and that'd you'd never lie or keep secretes from each other." "That's because we don't" Applejack yelled, furious with his comment. "Well, did Spike know that Rarity's dating somepony?" "What?" Spike said trying to hide the surplus of emotions he felt.

"That's right, Spikie Wikie" Drab mocked, "the love of your life is in love with somepony else and nopony here told you." Spike felt hurt and confused. "Spike, what does he mean?" Rarity asked the dragon. "What does he mean!?" Spike yelled at the rest of his friends "you guys knew how I felt, why didn't you tell me!?" "Spike, we didn't want to hurt you" Twilight started, "yeah, we wanted to spare yer feelings" Applejack finished. "Oh and if that isn't saucy enough for you," Drab continued "Rainbow Dash also had Brad's attention for a little while." "It was Brad!" Spike yelled. "Wait, Brad and Rainbow Dash kissed?" Rarity said. One thing lead to another, until eventually they all started arguing with each other. Out of nowhere, Discord came and shot Fluttershy with personality changing spell but everypony was to busy bickering to notice.

After the arguing went on for five minutes, Drab stopped it with an announcement. "I hope you're all having as much fun as I am but if you want to get of here, the exit is hidden somewhere in this replica of Ponyville, good luck."

Back at the castle…

Luna was preparing a spell to perform on the Elements of Harmony. It would be ready by tomorrow. Celestia was trapped in a dungeon. Step by step Drab's plan was coming together perfectly. At this rate, Equestria was his.


	9. Drab's Story and The Mane Six Troubles

In the Ponyville replica…

The friends were still non-stop fighting. After a lot of yelling and holding each other back, the violent part of the fighting had died. "Brad, why didn't you tell me?" Rarity asked. "Rainbow Dash and I kissed, it's true. But that was before you and I were together." Brad tried to explain. "Besides, Dash and I worked it out. We talked about it and agreed that it meant nothing, right Dash?" Rainbow Dash didn't responded with unclear mumbling. "Right Rainbow Dash?" Brad asked again, really relying on the rainbow colored pony's response. "Well, if you want to get technical; it was you who decided it was nothing." She finally responded. Brad's jaw dropped. "Dash we agreed to be friends, we-." Rainbow Dash cut him off with yells of anger. "No! You decided we'd be just friends! You didn't care how I felt!" "Dash…" Brad started but Dash ended. "No! I don't want to hear anymore of what you have to say! I apparently wasn't good." Tears were starting to choke her as she spoke. "You had to go for little Ms. Perfect and Has Every Stallion At Her Hooves!" Brad had no idea she felt this way. "Why didn't you tell me you still had feelings for me?" Dash didn't answer him instead she said this: "if you guys want to look pointlessly around this place, enjoy yourselves. I'm personally going to go solo and look for my own exit." Everypony tried to stop her but with no luck as the Pegasus flew away at top speed.

Everypony looked at Brad, which didn't make him feel any better. "Rarity I-" but that was all Brad could get out before getting punched in the face by Spike. Spike wasn't quite sure why he was doing this. Sure he was mad at Brad but he would never normally do this. Maybe it was Drab influencing him; maybe he hated Brad just that much now. He wasn't sure why but there was one thing he was sure of: he wanted Brad in pain. Brad recovered from the punch extremely quickly. "Spike, what the heck?" Brad said, light rubbing his cheek where Spike had punched it. "You, back off!" Spike threatened as he swung another hit. Brad was prepared this time and avoided the attack with ease. "Spike, man, calm down." "No!" Spike had then something he immediately regretted. He tried to light Brad on fire with his dragon breath. Normally the flames the came from Spike's mouth were small and harmless but when he was angry, his flames were actually kind of dangerous. Brad avoided this as well and counted with a really good hit to the stomach. Spike stopped almost dead in his tracks. He was breathing heavy to make up for all the breath that punch pushed out of him. "Spike." Brad spoke "if you're mad at me fine, but please I'd rather not fight you." Brad reached out his hoof to help his former friend up. Spike pushed it away with all the force he could summon. "You know what? I'm doing what Rainbow Dash did. I'm out of here." "Wait, Spike" Twilight tried to stop him but Brad blocked her path. "He'll be fine, just give him some time to cool down." Brad said. Twilight didn't want but she figured he was right and let her assistant go off.

"Okay," Twilight said pulling the six remainders (Brad, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, herself, Apple Jack and Fluttershy) together. "There's an exit to this place somewhere. I suggest we stay together and look for it. We don't know what kinds of tricks Drab has in store for us here." "I object" Brad spoke. Twilight asked why. "I've caused enough problems for the group and I'm not even physically here. You guys leave me behind." "No!" Rarity protested. "Rarity, I promise we'll see each other someday soon" Brad tried to assure her "but for now it's better for well, all of Equestria's sake that I stay out of all of your ways." "But no. You don't want to loose you again." Brad silenced her with a kiss. She remained silent. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Sugarcube?" Apple Jack asked him. Brad nodded. "Good luck." It wasn't easy but they left the Brad shadow behind and carried on the find the exit. After they traveled a few feet Rarity looked back. Brad's look-a-like was sitting there in that same spot. He smiled and waved goodbye as he faded away to nothing.

The ponies kept walking through the replica town. Rarity was moping the whole time. Normally, that would go ignored but anti-personality Fluttershy was getting tired of it. "Get over him already" she said in a rude tone. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. It's just that it's hard to not think if I'd never see him again." Rarity apologized. "Oh stop grieving. He's just a stallion." Fluttershy said bluntly. "I beg your pardon Fluttershy, but he might be just some stallion to you but he's so much more to me." "Oh whatever, you know he only likes you for your body, right?" Fluttershy said but didn't stop there. "In fact, tell me how often you sleep with him and I'll tell you how long your relationship will last." Silence fell amongst the group. Nothing was said but Rarity gave Fluttershy a hard punch in the jaw. Apple Jack had to hold Rarity back as Twilight and Pinkie did with Fluttershy. "Fine!" Fluttershy said "I don't need you losers anyway, I can find my own out of here." Fluttershy forced herself free and flew away from the others. "Good riddance" Rarity yelled as the Pegasus departed. "What was that all about?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I don't know." Twilight responded. "I can't think of anything that make Fluttershy that…cruel."

Just then, the sound of slow clapping came along. As the ponies looked for the source two doors mysteriously appeared in front of them. The doors appeared to have lead to nowhere. In a puff of smoke, Drab was standing in front of the doors. "My little ponies" he greeted "Are we enjoying our little game?" Nopony answered, not even Pinkie pie. "Anyway, here's unfortunately, where the game ends." He opened the door on the left. "Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack; you will be taking this door." He then gestured to the other door. " will be coming through this door with me." Twilight objected. "First, where does that door lead? Second, what're you planning to do with Rarity? Third, what's going to happen to our friends here?" Drab answered all three questions in the same order of which they were asked. "First, your door leads to Ponyville; one of the few civilizations that aren't under my power in your absence. Second, I have reasons to keep Rarity safe at all times and I require a meeting with her. Third, Discord will gather up your friends and "entertain" them." "What do you mean "one of the few civilizations not under your power? We've only been gone a few hours." Twilight asked. "I work fast." Drab explained. "Oh yes, and keep in mind if you reject my offer; you and all your friends will be executed immediately. Not having many options, they agreed to Drab's terms.

At Drab's castle (which was formerly Princess Celestia's castle)…

It was on the balcony. There was a medium sized table made from marble. The chairs for it were cushioned to delightful comfort. Drab and Rarity sat across from each other. Drab had offered a hot chocolate to warm her up since they were outside on a cold, snowy winter day but she refused. "How are you today Rarity? Can I call you Rarity?" Drab asked, being polite as possible. Rarity found it hard to focus on anything but the jagged teeth in his mouth that revealed themselves as he smiled. "I would prefer if you did not." Rarity answered. "Okay." Drab said. " , I just wanted to assure you, your boyfriend is under no harm." "Why are you doing this?" Rarity asked. "Are you just so cold hearted that you have nothing better to do then make others miserable?" What happened next she really didn't expect. Drab started crying. She didn't want to but she felt bad for him. She looked him straight in his eyes. She knew he had blood red eyes, she always imagined they'd be terrifying to look into but no. They were a lot like Brad's eyes, so enchanting and sadistic. "I'm sorry." Drab said. "I have to do this. I'm not doing this to hurt you; you're just in love with the wrong pony. I wasn't always like this. There was once a time I had a loving family and a good life where I thought nothing could go wrong." "What happened?" She asked him.

"It started when Luna entered Celestia and I's life. The three of us did everything together. Every time one of us was down the other two would pick them up. But then, around Luna's twenty-first birthday, politics got into our lives. Celestia was always everypony's favorite so of course she excelled at it. Nopony ever really paid attention to Luna, as for me, they hated me. You see, back when Equstria was fairly new, the princes and princesses didn't rule alone. There were high counsels. These counsels never did have that much power but they enough influence to basically take away my privileges as a prince. I still had all the same power as my sisters but my opinion and thoughts were only asked for as a tiebreaker or for something really important. I'm not going to lie; Celestia was the best child of the three of us that was obvious from the start. But after awhile, she began acting like it. She ignored Luna and I. Luna and I was each other's only friend really. After she was banished to the moon, I went berserk. I made an attack on Equistria myself. I was much closer to success then Luna ever was. But in the end, I failed and was sealed in a jar."

"Oh my, that's a really sad story." Rarity sympathized. "Thank you for saying so but please don't pity me." "You do realize you do not have to do this." Rarity said. Drab nodded. "But I want to." Luna barging on to the scene, interrupting their conversation. "Brother, the Elements of Disharmony are ready." "Excellent."


	10. This Is War

Drab, Rarity and Luna were standing in the master hall. There was a huge item in the middle of the room, hidden under a sheet. "Rarity, my dear, underneath that sheet are the Elements of DISharmony." Drab explained. "What are the Elements of Disharmony, exactly?" She asked. "I'm glad you asked. For you see, way back when Equestria was founded; there wasn't much love between the unicorns, the pegasi and the earth ponies. I assume you already know this?" Rarity nodded. "Hm, yes. Anyway, even after the three tribes agreed to live together, they still didn't trust each other. But apparently, the unity of Princess Platinum, Chancellor Puddinghead and Commander Hurricane was enough to make the windigos go away but for you see, the windigos were just the calm before the storm." Drab started to smile again. "After a few years of their ruling; all that hatred created six stones containing powerful yet negative abilities. These were the Elements of Disharmony: Gluttony, Voracity, Vanity, Wrath, Jealousy and Hatred." Drab explained. "Nopony knew they existed. Their founder: my parents. My parents used their power to overthrow Princess Platinum, Chancellor Puddinghead and Commander Hurricane. Of course, there was a rebellion over it but as time went by the citizens decided they weren't bad rulers and accepted it. My mother and father buried the elements, in fear that somepony might find them and use them to claim the throne as they did."

"Then how did the Elements of Harmony come to be?" Rarity asked. "Well, when Luna rebelled she stole the Elements of Disharmony and used them in her conquest. Now that I think of it, all that negative energy is probably what transformed her into Nightmare Moon. Anyway, she had a good idea but it had one fatal flaw; as the years went by ponies began getting along and there was a lot of harmony around, decreasing the elements power. When Celestia defeated Luna in combat she stored all the positive energy from her kingdom into the elements, turning them into the famous Elements of Harmony. From the power she obtained form them she sent Luna to the moon."

"Shall we reveal them to her brother?" Luna asked anxiously. Drab nodded. Luna gave one excited tug on the sheet and revealed the Elements of Disharmony. They were in the shape of necklaces like the regular elements but these were different in some ways. Instead of their normal gold color, they were a shiny silver color. They were different shapes too; there was a lion's head, a shark tooth, a diamond (but it was red instead of the original purple), what looked a like a clawed hand reaching up for something, and one that was the same shape as Brad's cutie mark (two swords together in the shape of an "X"). The last difference was the Element of Magic was in the shape of a facemask like the one you'd see at the Phantom of the Opera; above the eye hole instead of a sparkle shaped gem was a black gem shaped like a heart with a crack down the middle. "What happened to the regular elements?" Rarity asked. "Luna used a spell to drain all the positive energy out of them. Only one set can exist at a time, you see." Drab explained "and with their power plus the assistance of Discord and my sister, I will rule Equestria."

"Your plan has a flaw." Rarity said, with a smirk. "Oh, and what is that?" Drab asked. "You said so yourself, there's not nearly as much disharmony as there used to be, they're not going to help you that much." Rarity expected him react negatively but he didn't. Instead, he started laughing. As he went on his laughter got louder and louder. "What is so funny?" Rarity asked before he peed himself from laughter. "Have you not been paying attention?" He asked with a charming tone in his voice. "I sent you girls to that world with that fake Brad because I knew you'd fight." Rarity's jaw dropped. Drab nodded slowly before continuing. "If the users of harmony are at ends like that, then the Elements of Disharmony's power will be stronger than ever before." He then continued his wicked laughter.

Back In Ponyville…

At Twilight's Library, Twilight was going through all of books. "What're we looking for?" Apple Jack asked after a few minuets of Twilight's searching. "A book" Twilight answered "Princess Celestia told me that if she was ever captured and it was up to me to save Equestria, than there'd be a book in my collection titled "Backup and Assault Spells." "Found it!" Pinkie Pie shouted and then handed Twilight the book from her mouth. Twilight quickly used magic to take and open the book. On the first page there was a note, Twilight read it out loud, "Dear Twilight, if you're reading this then I am in grave trouble and you're Equstria's last hope. I gave this book to you when you were very young, so I hope by the time you read this you're talented enough to learn these spells quickly. In this book contains some of the greatest spells ever crafted, some never even been seen by non-royal eyes. Use them to fight for us. Good luck, my most faithful student." "Now what?" Apple Jack asked. "This is a lot of spells to learn" Twilight says as she flips through the pages "I understand we don't have much time but without Spike helping me, the quickest I can learn these spells are maybe a week."

"So that's our plan." Twilight said, "you girls go prepare, we'll meet in one week and go to war, on Hearth's Warming Eve."

Can Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack stop Drab? Can they save Brad? Or will Equestria fall to its demise? Read on to find out.


	11. Three Battles, One Goal

A week had passed since Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Apple Jack had returned to Ponyville. In that week alone Drab-with assistance from Luna and Discord- had most of Equestria under his control. The only exceptions were Ponyville and Cloudsdale but even those were barely holding on. Twilight managed to remember most of the spells in the book left by Princess Celestia for her. Most seemed extremely useful. Others seemed very circumstantial. Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack had also gotten ready for the war by collecting supplies and such. It was obvious when the week was over that they were in no condition to go off against Drab but if they waited any longer, Equstria would most likely crumble.

"Are you sure we shouldn't prepare a little more before we head out?" Apple Jack asked, as they were getting ready to leave. "Yes, we should but we don't have time." Twilights answered. The three were getting close to the train station to take to Canterlot. When they got there, The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom. The girls thought they were there to see them off but were surprised to hear that they wanted to tag along. "Apple Bloom, go home, this isn't safe and I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." Apple Jack said. "No, none of us are leaving, we're coming with you" Scootaloo snapped. "Girls we can't you come with us, you'll get hurt." Twilight tried to reason. "Please, my sister is trapped and I would do anything to help her," Sweetie Bell pleaded. "And so is Rainbow Dash, she's like a sister to me." Scootaloo added. Apple Bloom finished with "and there my friends, I have to stay by them. That and I wanna be there to make sure the same thing doesn't happen to you, Apple Jack." Apple Jack opened to mouth to oppose but was cut off by Twilight. "They can come with." "What!?" Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "I know what it's like to know a loved one is in danger and no be able to help them." Twilight explained, with the sound of fighting back tears in her voice. After a moment of silence the Earth Ponies agreed and the six of them climbed aboard the train.

The train ride was short due to there being no other stops during the ride. The train driver explained that there'd be no other stops because he had orders from Drab to let nopony except for them ride the train. When they arrived at Canterlot it was not as they had expected. They expected it to be destroyed with everypony wearing a face of total misery. But nopony appeared particularly sad. True, none were smiling but none looked miserable either.

The six approached the gates leading to the Canterlot garden, which they'd have to pass to get to the castle. "You three wait here until we come back saying it's safe." Apple Jack commanded of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They started to complain but Apple Jack held her ground. The three stayed put but they weren't happy about it. Twilight, Apple Jack, and Pinkie Pie walked through the garden, trying not to be heard or seen. They did this successfully and walked through the front door to the castle. Except something wasn't right; they were in the hall meant for protecting the Elements of Harmony. By the time it was too late the ponies realized that it was a trap. The doors slammed shut. The tugged and pulled on the doors, trying to pry them open but with no luck. It was then; a wicked laughter filled the air. A laugh of which they knew way too well. In a puff of smoke appeared Drab's head of guard and weather conditions, Discord.

"Did you really think it was that easy to get past me?" Discord asked, rhetorically "your opinion of me sure has dropped, hasn't it?" "Discord, let us go!" Twilight demanded. "Oh, I'll do as you wish, please don't hurt me!" he said with obviously fake fear and complete mockery. Discord then grew serious. "You three are coming with me. Drab said he wanted you three to watch your friends beheading and the destruction of Equstria first hand." With a snap of his fingers, a staircase appeared. "Now come." Apple Jack charged at Discord, who didn't expect the attack and got knocked down. "Go on, without me. I'll catch up after I take care of him." She yelled, preparing another strike. "Are you sure?" Twilight asked. "There's no time to debate, look." Pinkie Pie said and pointed to the portal, which was slowly closing. "You've had better come back to us, Apple Jack." Twilight said. "Don't y'all have faith in me" she asked with a grin "now go." Twilight and Pinkie Pie ran into the portal, leaving their friend with the Lord of Chaos.

Discord recovered from the attack. Apple Jack expected him to seem worried that her friends had got away but to her surprise, he was grinning. "Good, I was hoping one of you would put up a fight. Now I get to have some fun." Apple Jack gulped. "Except Drab expected this and so, he has somepony else waiting for them. Trust me, when Drab does what he has in mind, you'll wish we had just executed you all from the start." Apple Jack gulped again. Then she grinned, "oh yeah well I'll make you wish that you had from the start too."

To Be Continued… Next chapter Apple Jack Vs. Discord


	12. Apple Jack Vs Discord

The earth pony and the spirit of chaos stared each other down. "You do know you don't have a chance of beating me, right?" Discord asked. "You're right. Me beating you wouldn't make much sense. But I reckon you like it that way." Applejack said with a smirk. Discord smiled. At the snap of his fingers, the whole room started getting all mixed up. Pieces of the ground rose and floated in the air, parts of the room were spinning and everything was upside down. It took Apple Jack a little bit to adjust to the messed up ground beneath her hooves.

"Do you like it?" Discord asked "cause what you see here is just a sample of what I'm going to do to Ponyville when Drab takes over. Imagine it, left in chaotic ruins." "Like heck you will!" Apple Jack whipped out a lasso from under her hat and tried to lasso Discord. It wrapped around his waist, holding down his arms. She gave a tug on the rope to pull Discord toward her but when she did, she heard a ripping. It was then she realized that her lasso had been turned into a streamer. Discord chuckled. "My turn" Discord spoke as the streamer turned into a chain that wrapped around Apple Jack, the other side of the chain being wrapped around Discord's fist.

Discord reeled her in and had her hanging from the chain. Her face level with his. "Oh come on, Apple Jack. I was sure you'd put up a better fight than that." He taunted. His eyes started spinning. Apple Jack looked away, aware he was using his personality-changing spell. "You can't look away forever."

All hope had seemed lost. Except out of nowhere, a figure comes flying through the air and kicks Discord in the face. Immediately, another figure rams itself into his stomach (he felt a small poke with that one). Another bucks him in the shin. He dropped Apple Jack to examine the attackers. At first, he saw nothing. Until he looked down. There, low to the ground were the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Apple Bloom? I told you to wait at the train station!" Apple Jack boomed but was ignored. "So now my opponents are three unmarked pipsqueaks? Ha, this'll be easy." Discord said. "You'll regret putting down the Cutie Mark Crusaders" Scootaloo warned. "Ooooooh. I'm horrified." Discord countered in a mocking way. "You will be if you don't give me my sister back." Sweetie Bell threatened.

That's when the talking stopped and the fighting started. For a few minutes the fight was just the crusaders attacking and Discord easily dodging over and over again. Until the crusaders hatched a plan. Sweetie Bell charged at Discord. Discord prepared to counter the attack when she suddenly jumped into the air and her magic to cause a really bright flash of light. Discord flinched at the light, which is when Scootaloo and Apple Bloom went in to attack. Scootaloo rammed into his stomach and Apple Bloom followed with a second ram and an uppercut. Soon they Sweetie Bell joined in the attacks and they had Discord pinned where they wanted him. Every time he tried to alter reality he was interrupted by either a punch to the jaw or a kick to the shins. Discord escaped this trap. Anger and frustration filled within him. "You brats are annoying" Discord said, "I didn't I'd have to use these."

Discord then snapped his fingers and two necklaces appeared. Nopony there knew this but they were two Elements of Disharmony, Voracity and Vanity. He put them both around his neck. A huge flash of energy emerged from his body. "Now it's my turn" he spoke, except it didn't sound like his voice, it was different kind of like the difference between Luna and Nightmare Moon's voices. Discord shot energy in the form of electricity out of his hands. The crusaders tried to avoid but Sweetie Bell was the only one who managed. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom went flying through the air. They left fairly big craters into the wall they hit. "Apple Bloom!" Apple Jack screamed, still tied up. So there Sweetie Bell was, all by herself at the mercy of the Lord of Chaos. "You're Rarity's little sister if I'm not mistaken" Discord said with interest "I have something special in mind for you." He pressed his right index finger on her horn, right at the tip. He shot an incredible amount of negative energy into her mind.

Sweetie Bell's Mind…

It was Ponyville. The place was covered in smoke and fire. Everypony she knew was completely slaughtered. Her friends were cut open from their stomachs. But the last part was the absolute worst. She managed to ignore all that destruction and emotional pain just from one sound. Rarity weakly calls her name. She follows the sound to find Rarity lying in the grass. She was covered in bruises and blood. Sweetie ran to her body crying loudly "it's okay. You're going to be fine." Rarity pressed her fore hoof onto Sweetie's lips to silence her. She then coughed up a considerably amount of blood. "I…love…you." She said then closing her eyes, for the last time. "No. No, this can't be happening. No, it's not real." She would tell herself. At least, she was pretty sure this wasn't real. She started to cry out of controllably.

In reality…

Sweetie Bell was on the ground screaming, squirming, and crying. "What did you do to her?!" Apple Jack asked. "Oh, I just showed her a little vision of watching what matters to her most slip away" Discord explained "She won't be waking up anytime soon. Unknown Rarity and Drab were watching the battle from the balcony at the top floor. "Sweetie Bell!" Rarity screamed, "please, make him stop." "I can't." Drab said simply. "Why not?!" Rarity yelled. "The Elements of Disharmony make you stronger by putting negative energy into your blood which increases all of your attributes, both physical and magical. The more elements you use, the more negative energy that enters your system. If the energy too much for your body or mind to handle, it corrupts you and you kind of lose control of yourself." Drab explained. "There has to be something you can do!" Drab shook his head. "I would but that'd get in the way of my goal, so I won't." Rarity continued to scream out to Sweetie Bell.

In Sweeties Mind…

She was crying her eyes out over her sister. She was convinced that what she was seeing was real. When suddenly in the distance, she heard Rarity's voice calling for her. She then realized, that all of this destruction, it was fake. It was all just a nightmare. She used her magic to awake herself.

In reality…

Discord was unaware of her conciseness. Sweetie reached and pulled an the Element Vanity from around his neck and kicked him off of her. She started to put it on but Discord interrupted. "I wouldn't if I were you" he had turned back to normal, as if he could manage all the negative energy that only one element gave him. "The power in that element is definitely going to be too much for a youngling like you to handle." "I don't care!" she snapped, "That nightmare you gave me was unforgivable. At any cost, you will pay!" She then put on the element. He body shape changed. She changed from a young filly to a full grown, beautiful mare. "Now suffer!" She yelled with her voiced sounding like thousands were speaking with her all at the exact same time. She shot a blast of magic at Discord. Discord fell asleep but soon, started screaming louder and louder. They were screams of fear and pain. As this went on, scars appeared all around his body. After the dreams and his screams had ended he looked her. "I'm sorry! Please, no more!" he pleaded. Sweetie smiled. "Okay, fine." She then turned Discord back to stone and took off the element. She passed out immediately.

With Rarity and Drab…

"I can't believe your little sister actually defeated Discord." Drab said with amazement in his voice. "Neither did I" Rarity said. " Well, when one of them wake up, they'll untie Apple Jack and try to catch up to Twilight and Pinkie Pie." Drab said with certainty. "I'm going to take a guess that Luna will be waiting for them, won't she?" Drab smiled really wide. "Am I that predictable?"

To Be Continued…


	13. Pinkie Pie Vs Luna a Battle of Rhyme?

Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie had been galloping up stairs for what seemed like hours. Twilight was pretty sure the castle didn't even have this many floors. They started to consider that there wasn't an existing end to this staircase. Suddenly, a glowing light could be seen in the distance. "Come on Pinkie, we're almost there." Twilight said as she built up speed. Pinkie was keeping up just fine. The pair reached the end of the tunnel, tired after running up all those stairs. "Took you two long enough." A voice spoke. The two immediately recognized the sound of the pony's voice. Standing there after waiting for so long, was the princess of the night herself; Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna" Twilight said with a bow. "Good to see you Twilight" Luna responded, returning the bow. "You're going to try to stop us, aren't you?" Pinkie Pie asked the princess. Luna nodded. "Unless you're willing to come with me." Twilight stood in a battle ready position. "That's what I thought." Luna said with sadness in her voice. Both of the unicorn's horns started glowing. "Twilight, I'll handle this." Pinkie Pie spoke. Twilight looked at her with surprise. "Take the door behind her and go to Drab, I'll keep her busy." "What're you going to do?" Twilight asked. "That's a surprise." Pinkie answered with a grin. Twilight left it at that and ran right past Luna, who made no attempt to stop her.

Pinkie Pie was now staring down the princess. Luna prepared to use a spell. "Are you ready?" Luna asked. "Hold on" the earth pony said. She pulled a stereo system out of nowhere. Luna was confused now and her face showed it. Pinkie Pie pressed the play button. The instrumentals of "I Want to Make You Smile" quickly and loudly filled the room. Pinkie quickly pressed the pause button. "Sorry, wrong track." She pressed the skip button three times and pressed play again. The song that was playing now was completely different. It was a rap beat with a rock feel to it. It was a catchy beat, with techno beats, mixed with light guitar playing with just a bit of drums mixed into it. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Pinkie cleared her throat and what see did next completely shocked Luna. She started rapping. "Okay Luna, watch me spit these rhymes. I'll leave you terrified. Like it's Nightmare Night. You're Wonder Woman, I spit kryptonite. You can try but you'll never beat me. Cause nopony can beat Pinkie. I'll send you to the moon like Celestia. You'll be remembered as the freak of Equestria. Celestia did your job without breaking a sweat. Imma make you regret the day we met. You're just a butterfly caught in my net. I'm better than you in my sleep. Like Rainbow Dash, you'll Read it and Weep."

Luna looked at her with confusion. She said nothing for a few seconds but after the hesitation, she agreed to herself she wasn't going to lose. "This kind of fight is strange. Kind of like your low vocabulary range. How dare you challenge me, I'm princess of the night. Even my name makes the children run in fright. I'm a goddess where does that leave you? A weirdo with only rocks, bags of flour, and beats to talk to. So you had better think twice before you open your mouth. I'll dispel you with oust. I don't need to rap to beat you. I'll just glare. Now make your next move if you dare."

Pinkie Pie: "You've done better than I thought. But my victory is still fraught. Better watch out, I'm coming in hot. I'm a fully bloomed flower, forget me not. Cause soon you'll be taught. That you're crazy if your rhymes are better than mine. Nopony is better than Pinkamen Diane Pie. I'll leave you out to dry. Rhymes so ill. You'll need an aspirin pill. This battle is mine. The true princess of rhyme.

Luna: "I'll leave your neck hanging from a tree. Through your illusions I can see. You'll never match up to me. We both know who the winner will surely be. To think you've won, you were deceived. I think you know what that line means. This game is over now. How many points do I receive?"

Pinkie tried to think quickly for more lines but one thing had slipped her mind. She didn't actually know that much about Princess Luna. Hard to diss somepony you know close to nothing about. Pinkie paused the music. "I take it that you means that you surrender?" Luna said with a huge smile on her face. Pinkie nodded. Luna used a spell to knock out Pinkie Pie. "To Drab you go."

With Drab and Rarity…

"Well, that was interesting." Rarity commented. "I'll say." Drab agreed. "Is there anymore preventions, or is Twilight directly on her way to us?" Rarity asked. "Unless Luna can catch up and capture her, she's heading right toward us." Drab answered. As if on queue, Twilight burst into the room. Drab greeted her with a smile. "Hello, . Would you like a hot chocolate on this cold winter day?"

To Be Continued…


	14. The Last Chance of Savior

Twilight had rejected his offer. "Why does nopony want the hot chocolate, it's quite tasty, I think." Drab said more to himself. "I don't want to fight, Drab, just give back Rarity and Brad and step down." Twilight warned. "And if I refuse?" Drab questioned. "I will fight." Twilight said simply. Drab thought about it and then smiled. "Well, I always looked forward to facing a student of somepony as powerful as my older sister." She didn't show it but she was a little worried. He was the middle child of Princesses Luna and Celestia. He also took over most of Equestria in a week's time. Twilight prepared to use one of her new spells, one that caused an explosion big enough to destroy the whole room. "Stop!" Rarity cried. Twilight stopped her spell before it was finished. "Drab, you don't have to do this. You lost your sisters and want them back. I understand that. We can reunite you three without violence. Just happiness and love." Drab didn't respond to Rarity's words. After a somewhat long silence he spoke. "Save your preaching for someone who cares."

Drab launched a ball of magic the size of Tom, the "diamond". Twilight used a shield spell that stopped the attack, leaving many cracks on the wall of magic. Under Drab's influence, two hands made of the ground below them came and pushed Twilight down, thus pinning her. Drab approached the defenseless Twilight as if she was a huge fish that he'd caught and was extremely proud of. Once Drab had taken a few steps forward, Twilight used a spell. A giant hoof made from magic came raining from the sky. Aimed to squish the prince. Drab narrowly escaped death by using the same shield spell Twilight had used except his magic wall was much larger and stronger, not at all cracking from all the force and weight. Drab made the magic wall wrap around the magic hoof and made the two implode together. Twilight's jaw dropped.

She looked into Drab's eyes. His eyes were so full of hate and bloodlust yet, so beautiful and enchanting. Twilight then just remembered a spell in the book that she could use by looking the victim in the eyes. She used the spell. Both Twilight and Drab passed out where they were.

In the Two's Joined Together Minds…

The place was huge. It was a huge jungle with really deep woods but it had one fairly big open spot in the middle. Which the two were staring each other down from the opposite sides of. It was if it was a famous "quick draw" match. Except instead of pistols, it was magic. Both shot a ball of magic at the same time. There was a big puff of smoke. Drab thought he had finished her off. Just then, out of the smoke, a big ball of magic caught him off guard and hit him directly which sent him flying into the deep forest. In the middle of the open area stood Twilight. "Give up Drab." She called as she looked for the prince in the trees. "You can't win when you're stuck in here with me." Just then she heard a ominous whisper in her left ear. "You just don't get it do you?" Drab whispered, his voice more sinister than ever. "I'm not stuck in here with you. You're stuck in here with me."

Drab punched with his hoof covered with a magic cloak. The attack had so much force; Twilight went flying, her body breaking the trees in half as it made contact with them. As if he teleported, Drab was standing over her. Twilight was a bruised, bloody mess. She knew that if she didn't do something quick, he might actually kill her right there. Her brain went a million miles per hour. Trying to think of one of the spells she learned that could her out of this. One popped in her head but it didn't seem like it'd help. It was a mind-bonding spell. It was supposed to allow one to mentally break into another's mind. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could use it to convince him to stop fighting, or maybe stop fighting all together. What heck, she didn't have any better options.

Twilight used the spell but it didn't work the way she thought it would. A beam connected from her horn to his. Twilight could literally feel her brain trying to connect with Drab's. The mind was almost completely new to her except a tiny bit of it seemed so familiar she just couldn't put her hoof on it. Almost as if there was Drab's mind and behind it was the mind of somepony else. Somepony she knew. The spell broke, not fulfilling its purpose. Twilight lost control of the fake world spell and the two returned back to reality.

In the Real World…

Twilight woke up with Rarity staring down at her. "Hold still" Rarity commanded. "Healing spells aren't my forte but I do know a few minor ones I use whenever Sweetie Bell hurts herself. It was then Twilight realized that all the injuries she had in the fake world appeared on her real physical body. Makes the spell kind of useless when you think about it. Twilight was still in really bad shape but at least Rarity made the worst wounds nonfatal. Drab began to awake. "Rarity, I'll hold him off. You know where Princess Celestia is being held captive? Go release her." Rarity shook her head. If I leave you like this those wounds will kill you." Before Twilight could argue, Drab stood on his four legs. He approached the unicorns. "Rarity, my dear, step aside while I finish her off." He commanded. "No!" Rarity argued quickly. "I promised not to harm you but if you interfere with my plans I will break my promise." Drab warned. "That does not change a thing. I'm not letting you murder my friend." Rarity countered. Drab stood there, when suddenly, Luna burst in the room. With captive Cutie Mark Crusaders and Pinkie Pie with a knocked out Sweetie Bell and Apple Jack. "Brother, the Elements are ready to bound together." Luna said. Drab stopped and smiled, then chuckled. Then he started laughing like a maniac. Luna tossed him the two Elements Discord had plus the other four.

"My parents used their power to claim the throne and now I shall do the shame." Drab said. He then put on all six of the Elements of Disharmony. His body only made on physical change. His eyes once carried hate and passion within them. Now if you were to look into them all you'd see was darkness and hate. No sense of love whatsoever. "Brother, you have the elements, so now Equestria is basically yours. Let's spare Twilight and her friends." Luna tried to reason. "No." Drab said simply. "They've been nothing but a pain for all this time and now I destroy them." A ball of magic was atop his horn. The ball expanded until it was so big, it pushed away the walls and ceiling. "Goodbye, what's left of the Mane Six."

…

Twilight awoke in a forest. A real one. She forgot what happened but then quickly remembered. Drab's spell caused an explosion so big that it completely destroyed the castle and sent everypony – Drab and all – flying. Twilight felt dead. But then fear quickly filled her as she felt the presence of pure evil, Drab. Lying next to her was Rarity. She was also in really bad shape. Twilight whispered a plan into Rarity's ear. Rarity was too banged up to give a verbal response so she nodded.

Rarity used the mind-bonding spell on drab. She forced her thoughts to reach out to someone. After a few seconds of Drab getting closer and struggling, she did it. Drab let out a yell as a beam of light came from the sky, striking him. When the shock had passed, he realized that the Elements of Disharmony were gone. "What did you do?!" Drab yelled with rage. "Two things. One we destroyed the elements, meaning we can't use the Elements of Harmony again, same as how you can't use the Elements of Disharmony ever again…The second thing we did is right behind you."

Drab turned around and what he saw surprised him. Standing there before him was a stallion. He had a straight but kind of messy black mane. A coat white as snow and eyes yellow and majestic. At the excitement, Rarity called out his name. "Brad".

This is the last battle, winner takes all. Will Brad defeat Drab and save Equestria? Or will he perish at the hoofs of the former prince? Read on to find out.


	15. The End

Brad and Drab stared each other down. "I'm glad that I finally get to meet you, physical face to physical face." Drab spoke with a slight sound of taunt in his voice. Brad stood his ground, not moving or saying a thing. He spoke after a while. "You broke your promise." He said, referring to the almost dead ponies that are his friends. Drab shrugged. "They're fine. Plus, now that you're out of me and have your body, I have no use for you at all. Leave now and you can take your friends with you."

"In your dreams." Brad casted a ball of magic and flung it towards Drab. Drab was severely injured so he barely managed to dodge the attack. Brad was now somehow in Drab's face, throwing a punch. Drab dodged again and countered, giving Brad a good hit to the jaw. Brad spit a tooth out of his mouth. "Even when I'm badly injured, I am stronger than you." Drab commented. Brad went for another attack, which also countered. Brad's cheek was now swollen. Brad went for a third punch. When Drab moved out of its path, Brad shot a ball of magic which hit Drab right in the face. Drab was knocked down on his back. Brad hopped on top of him and started wailing at him. Drab avoided the first few punches but one hit, and then another, and then another, until Brad was just constantly pounding his face in.

Drab used a powerful wave of magic and pushed Brad off of him. Drab then shot a huge ball of magic (not nearly as big the one that sent them all flying into some random forest but still a rather frightening size). Brad panicked and shot a Magic Ball of his own. There was a kind of large explosion. When Brad landed next to Rarity and Twilight. Rarity quickly forced her body to sit upward. She placed her hooves on Brad's chest, using her minor healing magic. It wasn't helping that much but she was willing to try anything to help him. She looked down at his face. Brad coughed up a scary amount of blood, which landed right under Rarity's eye. She paid it no attention. Tears were running down her face now. "Rarity, look out" Twilight said weakly. Rarity looked up quickly and saw Drab rising. There was now a chunk of his chest cavity missing. He could see his black heart beating in his chest.

The much-injured prince staggered toward the much-injured unicorns. Rarity weakly got up and stood on her hind legs, holding out her forelegs in a protective way. "If you want hurt him, you'll have to get through me!" Rarity roared. "Us!" Twilight supported, standing in the same fashion as Rarity. When Drab was in the faces of the two, he shoved them away with hooves, putting pressure on them with magic to send the two decent distance away. Drab leaned over Brad. Brad's vision was blurred. All he saw was a blur, trying to connect with his face. Brad grabbed the blur that was Drab's fist and punched Drab in the stomach. As Drab reacted with the blow, Brad gave him an uppercut that moved Drab away from him. "Maybe I should have been more specific when I made our deal," Brad said as he started to get up from the snow-covered, blood-stained ground "I said that if you touch Rarity, you're dead… The same goes for my friends." Brad threw punches with no success as Drab dodges them. That's how it went for a while. The two exchanged blows, none from either side making contact.

Until, on one blow from Brad that Drab stopped, the two trying to force themselves forward. The equal forces canceled each other out, keeping the two in place. "You recognize this forest too, don't you?" Brad asked. Drab nodded. "If I'm correct, this is were you faced Draco and Shining Armor died." As, if Drab just remembered something, he looked past Brad, at the trees behind him. Brad tried to see what he was looking at. Drab pushed and knocked Brad down to the ground. Brad thought Drab was going to try to beat him down as he was on the ground but instead, Drab hurried as fast as his injured body could past him. Brad's eyes followed his opponent's movement, and then passed him, and he saw what he was after.

There. Sticking out from a tree. Was the six inched blade and handle of a military style combat knife. Brad remembered how he had lost his combat knife during his mission to save Shining Armor. Brad quickly got on his hooves and started moving as fast as his injured body could to the knife. Brad was catching up. For a moment it seemed that he might actually get there first. But he didn't. Brad was right behind Drab. When the two were right in front of the tree, Drab elbowed Brad's stomach. With this time Drab pulled the knife from the tree, quickly turned around and went a quick, clean, fatal stab for Brad's face. Brad held up his hooves and stopped the attack but he got knocked down with Drab on top of him, pressing his arm down.

Drab kept pushing down. Brad, knowing that if he slipped up it would mean death kept on pushing up to keep the blade away. Drab dropped the knife, aiming for it to fall on Brad's face and it was going to. Had Brad not done what he'd done. Right when the blade touched Brad's face he turned his head to the side so rather than just stabbing right into him, the blade slid down his face. He was deeply cut under his eye but alive. Before the knife hit the ground beside him, Brad grabbed it and made a quick stab. It seemed to move so much slower in his mind. But in reality, it was so quick it was unbelievable. Brad almost didn't believe his only working eye. Brad made the stab. Drab tried to avoid it but he was too slow. The blade went into the missing part of his chest. Right into Drab's showing heart. Drab looked down at his chest as if he couldn't believe it either. Brad pushed the dying prince off of him. He wasn't sure how much time had passed. It couldn't have been more than a couple of seconds but it felt like hours. Brad's eyesight was still blurry but he saw a figure staring down at him. He couldn't make out whom it was, until she spoke. "Gather everypony and regroup here." Brad blacked out.

When he woke up, he could actually see again through his good eye. He saw all of his friends: Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie (whom was unconscious), Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, Spike, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and his girlfriend, Rarity. "Good, you're awake" Celestia spoke. Brad saw an unmoving but alive Drab lying next to him. "How is he still alive?" Brad asked with what little strength he had left. "I used a spell to keep him alive but only for a few moments. So I could say goodbye, he is my only brother after all." Princess Celestia explained.

Both Luna and Celestia stood over their dying brother. "Drab, I'm sorry it turned out this way." Celestia said. "Oh what do you care? You never cared about Luna or I." Drab said with hatred in his voice. "But that's not true." Celestia said, "I know I ignored you two a lot and I'm sorry. But it's not true that I didn't care about you. I sealed you two away because I didn't have any choice. Drab, I know you're mad at me and you have every reason to. You don't have to forgive me (she started crying) just know, that I always loved you, Drab. If there's anything I regret in this world, it's that I didn't get enough time to spend with you two… I regret that we never got be the happy brother and sisters we once were. You don't have to forgive me… just know that I'm sorry." She then kissed her brother on the forehead. Luna did the same. Drab said nothing. He then managed a weak smile and began to cry. "You always were one for sappy speeches, Celestia." He said weakly. "And Luna, don't hate your sister just because I told you to." Drab then coughed up a huge amount of blood but this time was different. Instead of its usual black color, it was red. You could see that the heart inside his chest had turned red as well. Drab turned his head towards Brad. "Sorry about the eye." He said, even more weak than before. "Take mine, I don't need it. Goodbye…sisters." Drab used an eye transfer spell and that was it. It was over. The former prince of Equestria and middle child of the royal family was no more. Brad blacked out again.

One Week Later…

Everypony was gathered together in the royal hall, which was going under construction. There was loud music, great food and everypony was having a great time. Everypony had healed amazingly fast, with only few casts, broken bones and injuries. Brad's left eye had been replaced with Drab's. Meaning his left eye was red while his right was yellow. It was a celebration for being free from Drab's rule over most of Equestria. Brad and Rarity were outside the party, on the balcony. "You saved us all" Rarity said. "Yeah, kind of." Brad said jokingly. Rarity giggled. "I think a reward might be in order." Brad said. "Oh, and what kind of reward did you have in mind?" Rarity asked seductively. "I think you know." Brad said as the two almost join lips. Pinkie Pie burst onto the balcony. "Hey guys, what're doing out here the party's in there." She said and the pink earth pony went back inside. Rarity started to go back inside but Brad quickly pulled her toward him and gave her a passionate kiss. After they broke it the two went inside to party till their heart's content. The End.

Darkblood120 here. Thank you all so much for reading, it means a lot to me. If you don't want the story to end here, I have some ideas for extra chapters about Brad in his days as one of the Top Three, stories of Brad and Rarity's love, etc. If you'd like to read these extra chapters just say so in your review. Just leave you story review and at the end of it say, "I'd like to read the Bonus Chapters". If I receive enough requests within my planned amount of time, I will publish them. But unless that happens this is the end of "My Little Pony: The New Guy". Thank you all again for reading, review the story, and have a great rest of your life.


	16. Bonus Chapter1: Meet the Parents

It was a beautiful afternoon in Ponyville. It was Friday. Rarity's boutique was closed today for personal reasons. Rarity and Brad were working together on a dress for a client that was being picked up on Monday. Rarity was adding sequins to the mid-riff, while Brad was finishing the sewing on the sleeves. "Want to take a break?" Rarity asked. Brad shook his head, "do you want to?" he asked back. "Oh yes, I'm starving." She responded a growl then came from her stomach. Rarity then checked the wall clock in her workroom and gasped. "Brad, would you be a dear and pick up Sweetie Bell from school, I have some priorities to take care of." Rarity asked. "Are you sure you want me to go, my "problem" still creeps some ponies out?" Brad asked, his "problem" being that his left eye is red while his right is yellow. "Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine." Rarity assured him. "I'll have a surprise for you when you return." She said in a sexy tone with a wide smile. Brad chuckled. "Okay, I'll do it. For you." He gave Rarity a quick kiss and walked out the door.

Brad had done his task and was walking back to the Carrousel Boutique with Sweetie Bell next to him. Sweetie Bell and Brad always got along really well. She always thought of him as her brother in-law (even though he wasn't… at least, not now.) "So, Hearts and Hooves Day is coming up. Are you going to do something romantic for Rarity?" Sweetie Bell asked. "I was thinking that I take her out on a candle-lit picnic in the park, I asked Luna if she'd make a constellation of Rarity in the night sky that night." "Awe, that's so romantic." Sweetie cooed. Brad blushed. "Well, I just want to make it clear how much I truly love her." He said. "If you make a good impression, that'll really make her happy." She said. Brad was about to ask what she meant when she started running, as they could see the boutique from here. Brad ran to keep up with her.

When they got to the entrance, Brad grabbed the key that they kept under the welcome mat. He unlocked and opened the door and put the key where he got it. The two walked in, closing the door behind them. "Rarity" Brad called "we're home." "I'm in the kitchen." Rarity called back. Sweetie jumped in excitement to the kitchen. Brad kept up and followed. "Hey, honey-" Brad started to say when he entered the kitchen but stopped himself. There. Sitting at the kitchen table were Rarity's parents. "Brad, so glad you got back so quickly, as you can see, we have guests. Mom, Dad, This is my boyfriend, Brad." "Hello" Rarity's mom greeted. "Hey there" Rarity's dad also greeted but he sounded a lot less welcoming than his wife had. Brad said nothing. He kept a surprised expression frozen on his face. "Will you excuse us for a moment?" Rarity asked, pushing Brad into the next room so her parents couldn't hear them. "Why didn't you tell me your parents were coming?" Brad said in a harsh whisper. "Because the last time I told you about them coming, you hid in a hotel until after they left." Rarity reminded him. "Exactly! I could've had a bottle of champagne waiting for me in a suite right now." "Do you not want to meet my parents?" Rarity asked with a frown. "It's not that, I'm…well, I'm scared that your parents won't think I'm right for you." Brad admitted, "I really like you and I'd like your parents to like me and approve of our relationship, but I'm afraid I'll screw it up." "Just be yourself. I like you for you and I'm sure my parents will as well." Rarity assured him. Brad smiled and started to follow Rarity back to the kitchen but stopped her. "This is the surprise you were talking about, wasn't it?" Brad asked. Rarity laughed and continued to the kitchen.

Now everypony was sitting at the table. Nopony spoke for a while so Rarity's mother broke the silence. "So Brad, what do you do for a living?" "I used to be a royal guard of Celestia but I retired. Since then I've worked as your daughters assistant." "Oh, how interesting, you must have been to all kinds of places in Equestrai." Rarity's mom said. Brad nodded. "I've been to the Crystal Empire, Fillydelphia, Manehattan, Trottingham, Las Pegasus, Saddle Arabia, and Mustangia." "Oh my." She gasped. "Look honey, our little girl's got herself an explorer." Rarity's dad remained unimpressed. "What's up with your eye?" He asked, referring to mismatching eye. "I…was…born that way." Brad lied. Celestia and Brad's friends all agreed that it was best if he not tell anypony that he was (to some degree) the one who ruled and almost destroyed Equestria. Rarity's dad looked skeptical but didn't press the matter.

After dinner, the family and couple went to the living room. Sweetie Bell drew pictures as the adults talked and drank tea. "So do you two plan on marrying?" Rarity's mom asked. Brad and Rarity almost did a spit take with their tea. "Well, we've never actually talked about it but I think we'll reach that stage sooner or later." Rarity explained. "Have you two…done it?" Rarity's dad asked. Now the couple's faces were really red. Rarity's dad looked at Brad and punched the middle of his hoof with his other hoof. Brad gulped. After what felt like a few lifetimes of awkward questions, Rarity's parents were leaving. "It was very nice meeting you, Brad, dear." Rarity's mom said as she shook Brad's hoof. "Same to you." "I'm glad I met you" Rarity's dad said, although, he didn't sound all that glad. The two shook hooves. Rarity's dad squeezed really hard on Brad's hoof, hurting him. "You won't hurt my little girl, won't you?" He asked. Brad grinned and started squeezing even harder than Rarity's dad was. "Wouldn't dream of it, sir" Brad said, keeping his grin as the father flinched from the pain. When Brad released his grip, Rarity's dad smiled. "You're alright" He said. And the two left. Sweetie Bell was staying with them over the weekend.

It was late at night; Sweetie Bell had gone to bed. Brad and Rarity were lying in bed, awake. "I think your dad hates me." Brad said. "No, he doesn't. He's just protective over me." Rarity assured him. "You totally owe for that afternoon." Brad said. "Oh, and how can I repay you for such the torment I put you through?" Rarity asked, playfully. "I can think of a way." Brad said and the two's lips met for a kiss. Brad moved down and started to kiss Rarity's neck. He slowly kept kissing down her body. Once he got to her chest, there was a knock on their bedroom door. Brad quickly got off Rarity. "Come in" Brad called. The door was opened with Sweetie Bell now standing in the doorway. "What is it, Sweetie Bell?" Rarity asked. "I had a really bad dream, can I sleep with you guys?" Brad and Rarity at first said nothing. "Climb up here kiddo." Brad finally said. Sweetie Bell quickly climbed atop the mattress and in-between the two. "Goodnight." Sweetie Bell said as fell asleep, embracing the two's comfort. "Goodnight" Brad said to Rarity. "Goodnight" she said back. And the three were all asleep and as comfortable as can be.

The End


End file.
